


Red Light Special

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a desperate house wife deal with the mundane life she chose to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light Special

WARNING – Story contains sexual content and bad language – you are warned.

Bella drove down the same strip of road she had for the last five years. The scenery never changed, the weather was always damp and gloomy and nothing offered even the slightest bit of excitement as she took the long journey home. Often times Bella found herself daydreaming about what life would’ve been like had she chosen a different path. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her husband with the same intensity as the day she married him however, just like her travels, her life had become somewhat mundane and repetitive. 

She woke up each morning to a brewing pot of coffee, the morning paper and a snoring husband. This was the routine every morning for the last five years. The only excitement Bella could hope for was something new and exciting in the paper but often times even that read the same old same old. 

She proceeded with her morning routine, coffee, toast with jelly, a shower and a dress suit. She hated her job just as much as she hated the routine her life had become. She went to the same boring job with the same boring people talking about the same old gossip each day. She lived her life inside a small cubicle in an office surrounded by windows looking out into the same old gloomy Washington day. 

She found reprieve in the few brief moments when her mind carried her off into dreams of grandeur. She envisioned a life full of the unexpected and often times, got so lost in those fantasies she failed to realize her boss was standing there with that not so happy look on his face. Her dreams were crushed by her bleak reality and she felt completely helpless to change what seemed to be her destined future.

Although her life had been the same run of the mill routine, sometimes Bella had spurts of need. She thought that if maybe she did something crazy and out of the box it would bring about even the smallest amount of change or be just the push she needed to change the course of her future. She needed to feel the thrill of danger, the blood pumping through her veins at ridiculous speeds to the point of spotty vision, anything to show she was still alive.

Her foot on its own accord pressed firmly against the gas pedal forcing her small compact car to accelerate passed the normal speed limit. For a brief moment Bella wasn’t Bella but a woman on a great escape from her last bank heist. She looked over her shoulder with anticipation hoping the cops hadn’t followed her out of the bank and she was in the clear with a shit load of money. She grinned when she saw nothing followed behind her but the wet glossy pavement of the highway. 

She let out a boisterous laugh like robbers often did when they knew they had gotten away free and clear. She slid the driver’s side window down and allowed the cold damp air to play with her hair as she breathed in the air of success. She wondered what she would do with the money. Would she whisk her non-adventurous husband away to some deserted island and have her way with him or would she pack up and travel on a European excursion? The possibilities were endless and provided Bella the instant simulation she so desperately needed.

Unfortunately, while in her lavish daydream she hadn’t noticed she sped passed a cop who hid behind a large restaurant billboard. Her dreams of grandeur were abruptly brought to a screeching halt when the loud and bright sirens screamed behind her and brought her back to reality. Bella cursed under her breath as she decreased her speed and pulled over to the side of the road. So much for being a daredevil she thought to herself as she reached into the glove compartment to retrieve her registration.

She leaned back into the seat and glanced out of the drive’s side mirror. She watched as a statuesque of a man exit his vehicle and walk towards her, his one hand holding a flash light while the other rested securely on his fire arm.

The adrenaline rush she received just moments ago returned with a vengeance and now her arms tingled with a tinge of fear and a hint of excitement. Most people would be afraid or even annoyed they got caught but not Bella. She reveled in the fact that she broke the law and even if it meant she got a ticket from this fine looking officer, it was worth it, it was something different and new and that just fueled the excitement of the moment.

“Maam do you know how fast you were going?” the officer questioned, his voice deep, husky and quite sexy.

Bella heard the advice her friend Alice told her once as if she was sitting right next to her. The perfect way out of a ticket is to show some boob and flirt a little. Oh and lets not forget, a slightly ditsy woman who is sexy and flirtatious always wins a warning over a ticket. 

Bella had never really flirted much. She married her high school sweetheart after all so there wasn’t much in the way of experience in that arena. She tried to recall some of the flirtatious methods of her favorite actresses to see if that might offer her some quick techniques to use in this situation.

“Oh officer I’m sorry. I had no idea I was speeding” she replied in a sweet and mousy tone.

“Can I see your license and registration please?” he replied sternly and unaffected.

“Sure officer” she replied as she leaned forward, her breasts peeking just slightly out of her half unbuttoned blouse as she leaned over to grab her purse. 

“I really am sorry officer. Sometimes my mind just goes off when I’m driving. You can’t blame a girl for enjoying the cold air and beautiful scenery. I mean when that cool crisp air touches my skin, ohh it just gets me all hot and bothered”

She retrieved her license and extended it out to the officer. His big strong hands retrieved the information and he replied “I will be back in a minute”.  
She leaned out of the window and watched his tight firm ass walk back to the car. 

“Please remain in the vehicle maam” he hollered from over his shoulder.

Bella wondered if the man had eyes on the back of his head or maybe he was used to such attention since he was obviously well endowed. She leaned back into the car, her pulse racing, her body quivering with anticipation and surprisingly, her panties moistening at the sight of such a strong man in power.

Her leg began to shake as she awaited the outcome. She didn’t care if she got a ticket even though she was sure her husband would be pissed that she didn’t flash the PBA card he told her to keep handy for moments such as this. Bella just marveled in the attention. This was just the tip of the iceberg. She loved the array of feelings that grew inside of her for doing things she shouldn’t. At the very least now she had something to discuss over dinner rather than the same old “how was your day honey? Oh it was fine, How was yours?” conversation.

She heard the officer slam his door which caused her eyes to refer back to the mirror to watch his almost beautiful form make its way back to her. 

“Maam I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle please”.

Bella obliged the request making sure to roll up her skirt just enough so her calves were adequately exposed. 

“Please turn around and place your hands on the vehicle”

Bella did as instructed, her moment of excitement squashed by fear of the unknown. She didn’t expect things to go this far. Had he discovered something in her record? She couldn’t recall anything she had done in her past to warrant such an action.

“Is there something wrong officer?”

“Please just spread your legs and keep your hands on the vehicle maam” he replied firmly.

Bella’s knees became weak as his hands ran up and down her body; lingering in some very private areas and then making their way back up. Before she could become too aroused, he pulled her hands behind her back and handcuffed her. 

“You have the right to remain silent….” The remainder of her Miranda rights seemed to dissipate with the cool breeze that tunneled past them as car traveled by. The harsh reality that this was more than just a speeding ticket and a moment of pure insanity blanketed her and now she was panicking.

“There must be some mistake. I’ve done nothing wrong” she pleaded as he pulled her away from the car by the handcuffs and walked her towards his vehicle.

“Nope not a mistake Mrs. Black. I’ve been following your case for weeks. Funny how I finally apprehend you on a moving violation. The boys will just love to hear that” he replied with a slight hitch to his voice.

He opened the rear door, pressed her head down and placed her in the back seat. The entire ride to the station Bella was sweating bullets. She didn’t know what she had done to deserve such treatment but she was sure her husband was going to have a fit.

They arrived to the small rinky dinky police station and with her head hung low ,she made it through the glass doors and passed the desk officer with ease. 

“I’m taking her into interrogation room one. No interruptions unless someone I know commits murder understood?” the officer hollered 

“Anything you say” the other officer replied.

He moved her to the side, opened the interrogation room door and then pulled her inside. He forced her down upon the seat as if she were a convict who committed murder and kept his eyes locked on hers as he moved back and slammed the door.

“Now you can either come clean now or things can get rather heated quite quickly.” He hissed as he leaned on the table, his face resting just inches from hers.

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I’ve done nothing wrong.” She replied keeping her eyes directly on his.

“Is that so? We’ll it has been brought to my attention that you are somewhat of an adrenaline junkie. Is this correct?” he replies as he moves around the table and positions himself right beside her.

“No that’s absurd. I’m a model citizen. If you don’t believe me you can call my husband. He will tell you. I always abide by the law.”

“Yes, I spoke with your husband earlier. He told me you are quite the upstanding citizen. He also told me he’s noticed your sudden change in behavior. How did he put it? Oh yes, your need for immediate stimulation” he replied as his finger grazed over her collarbone and down the valley of her unbuttoned blouse.

“Well I’ve been known to dabble in some rather precarious things sometimes but ….” Her voice faded into the empty room as his finger had traveled beneath her blouse and drifted over her slightly erect nipple.

“So you admit to your indulges?” he inquires as he kneels down beside her and swivels her legs around his body.

“No, I’m faithful to my husband. I just long for the thrill of being bad sometimes” she replied as her back falls into the body of the chair and her legs spread freely apart around him.

“You know it’s dangerous to play with fire Mrs. Black. Often times you get burnt by the flame if you stay to long” he replied as his other hand rises up, movies beneath her skirt and rests just above her wet panties.

“Well I guess you weren’t wrong to arrest me then seeing as I’m a risk to the public welfare” she moans as his finger slowly strokes her wet core.

“It’s my duty to uphold the law even when tempted by the evils of its criminals” he whispers as he leans in and strokes the delicate skin of her neck while his finger slides between the cotton fabric of her panties and dabbles in her juices.

“I guess when guilty of such crimes it’s only right I receive the firm hand of the law” she replied as she loops her arms over his head and forces his lips upon her skin.

He is quick to pull back, tuck under her arms and free himself from her restraints. Her eyes open widely at his withdrawal and without warning; he rises up, pulls her by the handcuffs and presses her firmly against the wall.

“I’ve been know to be firm and harsh when it comes to interrogations. You see Mrs. Black…I don’t take back talk lightly. Model citizens uphold the law and when they don’t, they receive the firm end of my baton for their misconduct” he hisses as he pushes his firm length against her ass.

“I surrender to your will. I’m guilty officer, arrest me” she whimpers in desperation.

He pulls at the chain between her cuffs forcing her back and then turns her around and presses her back to the wall. His one hand holds her wrists to the wall while his heated breath travels along her neck and down her body. She quivers at the desire and lust radiating off his body as he moves down towards her core. Her hips jolt slightly in anticipation and longing. He is quick to rise, pull her leg up and wrap it around his waist. With one quiet shift, his firmness is free from his uniform and pressing against her eager core shielded by the sheer fabric of her panties.

“So you surrender? Are you ready for your punishment?” he whispers as his finger moves between them and slides her panties to the side allowing his thick hard length to move with ease within her tender folds.

“Oh God please punish me…” she pleads in desperation.

Her body gives into the thrill of the moment; her hips thrust forward, her folds slide apart with ease allowing him to fill her instantly. He moves at a slow pace, his girth stretching her walls and stimulating her need for more. Her hips begin to rock in unison with his, the arousing sensation of their bodies united stimulating her need for release with each firm thrust he makes.

“Oh God yeah…show me the error of my ways. Punish me” she screams, his agonizingly slow pace, frustrating and stimulating her all at once.

“As you wish” he replies, his hips picking up the pace, his firmness digging deeper and deeper into her while her body pounds against the hard wall behind her in retribution to his harsh assaults.

The feeling of his body as it plows into her forces her to the brink and with one strong thrust, her body gives in and melts on top of his thrusting member, spilling the heat and passion of their erotic moment all over him. She feels his grin on her neck as he pants himself through his own climatic release. 

His hand moves down from her wrists and around her waist as he trembles against her body. She can’t help but smile in return as they both come down from this erotic moment. After they catch their breaths, he pulls away first allowing her to regain her footing on the floor below. She is quick to pull her skirt down while he readjusts himself.

He moves away from her, reaches into his back pocket and grabs the keys to her cuffs. Once the lock clicks and she’s released, he whispers “Now I’m letting you off with a warning Mrs. Black. I hope you’ve learned a valuable lesson here today.”

“Oh I have officer. I will never do anything like this ever again.” She replies with a smile.

“Happy to hear it. Now if you give your address to the officer at the desk, he will assign a car to take you home. I will have your car delivered in the morning.”

“Thank you so much officer” she replies as she walks past him, runs her finger over his plump lips and makes her way out of the room, never losing sight of his grinning face until she is in the lobby of the station. 

She couldn’t shake the smile off her face the entire ride home. What started as just another day in dreary old Forks turned into a day she would never forget. She opened the front door to her cute little colonial house and somehow things seemed different. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but things were definitely not the same.

She made her way to the bedroom and got changed. When she finally got her cloths off, she couldn’t help but giggle when she noticed the hand prints on her waist. He definitely did have a firm grip of things. She ran her finger over her lips as images of her intimate interrogation session ran like wildflowers in a field through her mind. He was so strong, so in control, so manly and the thought of him made her body cream with a desire to have more. 

She walked slowly over towards the bathroom and just as she was about to turn on the light, she was startled by the warm firm hands of a man coming around her waist and resting on her heated core.

“I can see you are up to no good again. You would think a heated interrogation by your town’s deputy would teach you a lesson but no, here you are exposing yourself. You know indecent exposure is a crime. I guess officer Black is just going to have to be more firm with his words this time” her husband whispered into her neck as he held her core firmly in   
his cupped hands.

“Yes I guess a criminal never learns. Please officer be gentle” she giggles as she moves forward forcing him into the bathroom with her and slams the door. 

She had no idea Jake had noticed her change in behavior over the last several weeks. His demeanor and daily routine never changed so she had no indications that he too was feeling the same about the direction their lives were going. His roundabout way of enticing his wife was just what the couple needed and they were both certain that if they kept each other on their toes, there were no limits to the adventures they would have. All it took was some flashing red lights and a little something special to remind them that the passion was never lost in their marriage, it just needed that little something special to keep it burning strong.


End file.
